Xiaolin Showdown The Next Generation: Book 2
by LadyLeafon
Summary: A new book with our heroes. filled with new heroes and villains. a lot new, fun and dangerous adventures and of course a whole lot of new Shen Gong Wu. Reviews and comments are welcome.
1. Jack Spicer

Jack Spicer

* * *

Now that Jack Spicer is free he wants to take over the world again. The monks don't know what coming from them, luckily they got help from some old alleys. What's Jack's plan and are the monks in time to stop him.

* * *

 **(In Dashi's Prison.)**

Jack: Finally freedom after 20 years.

Wilbur: It's great to meet you master.

Jack: Thank you for freeing me Wilbur.

Wilbur: It was no problem master.

Jack: Now where is your other half?

Wilbur: I left him behind, I've decided to gone solo.

Jack: Good decision. He was holding you back into becoming a great villain.

Wilbur: Thank you master. What is the plan now?

Jack: Now we can start my master plan to take over the world.

Wilbur: What do we need for that?

Jack: First we gotta steal some Shen Gong Wu, from our dear monk friends.

 **(Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks have tied up Donald to a chair.)**

Angelo: Now Donny, tell us what you know!

Donald: I don't know anything.

Gamila: Don't play stupid.

Donald: I'm not playing stupid, I'm stupid.

Hudson: Seriously you don't know anything about your boss?

Donald: Now we only heard a voice and the Evil Employer wasn't much of a talker.

Kofi: You only heard a voice.

Donald: Yes I just said that.

Kofi: Was it a man's or a woman's voice?

Donald: I don't know the Evil Employer's voice was always disguised.

Angelo: Okay we're getting nowhere with this interaction.

Hudson: What else can we do mate?

Angelo: I say we gonna kick some evil British butt.

Kofi: We need a good plan Angelo.

Gamila: This is so frustrating, we don't know what's coming for us.

Kofi: You're right Gamila, but all I know that's bad.

Angelo: So we just have to sit here and wait until it comes.

Hudson: We can't do that, we need to take action.

Gamila: Yeah, but what kind of action.

 **(Master Fung, Dojo and the old dragons enter the room.)**

Master Fung: Young monks there is an evil force in the air.

Kofi: What can we do Master Fung?

Master Fung: You have to stop Wilbur.

Hudson: We know that, but the question is how?

Master Fung: I don't know, but I called out for some help.

Kimiko: Whoever it's Wilbur freed, we know him or her the best.

Raimundo: Yeah we will show them what we dragons are capable of.

Omi: We will help you in any way possible.

 **(At the same moment the monks and everybody else hear a loud explosion)**

Clay: What in tarnation was that sound?

Kimiko: That sounded like an explosion.

Raimundo: It sounded like it came from vault.

Kofi: Quick to the Shen Gong Wu vault!

 **(The monks, Dojo and the old monks run outside, they see smoke coming from the vault. They enter the vault. They look and see Wilbur and Jack.)**

Wilbur: Monks!

Monks: Wilbur!

Jack: Xiaolin Losers!?

Old monks: Jack Spicer!?

Dojo: Dojo!

 **(Everybody looks confused at Dojo.)**

Dojo: I felt left out.

Omi: So it's you who Wilbur freed.

Jack: Yes it's.

Raimundo: Out of all villains, he choose to free Jack Spicer.

Kimiko: Yeah, we could of freed a real villain and he gets Jack Spicer.

Jack: Don't mess with me you monks, I've changed in 20 years.

Kimiko: Yeah indeed, you have been balding.

Clay: And a lot of eating.

Omi: And defiantly not training.

Jack: That's because I've been thinking of a revenge plan for the last 20 years.

 **(Jack grabs something out of his pocket.)**

Angelo: That looks like a flash drive.

Jack: But this flash drive, is the key to world domination baby!

Omi: You failed 20 years ago and you will fail again.

Jack: And who's going to stop us.

Kofi: We're going to stop you two!

Jack: I don't think so. Golden Tiger Claws.

 **(Jack uses the Golden Tiger Claws and make a hole. He and Wilbur jump in it and the hole closes after that.)**

Gamila: Oh no, they're gone.

Angelo: Yeah, but one million dollar question is, where to?

Hudson: And what Wu did they stole.

Kofi: Quick let's check out.

 **(Kofi checks out which Shen Gong Wu are stolen.)**

Angelo: And what Wu are we missing Kofi?

Kofi: They have taken the Eye of Dashi, the Moby Morpher, the Shard of Lighting, The Thorn of Thunderbolt and the Monkey Staff.

Kimiko: He hasn't changed in 20 years, of course would also steal the Monkey Staff.

Raimundo: The Monkey Staff is like Jack's signature Wu.

Clay: That no good dirty snake.

Hudson: What do they want with all those Wu?

Kofi: I don't know, but we're going to find that out.

Gamila: How are we going to do that Kofi?

Kofi: Let's fly around on Dojo.

Dojo: On me?

Angelo: No on Master Fung, you're the flyer here.

Dojo: I don't think that's such a good idea, I'm uh….I'm very.

Gamila: You're very scared.

Dojo: No I'm not scared.

Hudson: Then there is no problem, you can fly us around.

Angelo: Kofi you're seriously want to fly around the whole world to look for Jack and Wilbur.

Kofi: No, we just fly to place where Jack and Wilbur can be.

Gamila: Kofi that's easier said than done.

Kofi: There is one person who knows Wilbur better than us.

Hudson: You don't say that we've ask Donald for help.

Angelo: Yeah Kofi, he's the bad guy remember.

Kofi: I know, but he's also betrayed by his own brother.

Gamila: So, what can we do about that.

Kofi: We help him to get over his pain and he helps us finding his brother.

Angelo: Yeah, I will just send a card to him, 'with sorry that you got dumped by your own twin brother'.

Omi: They make cards for that.

Raimundo: That wasn't serious Omi.

Omi: I think Kofi is right, you've to trust Donald. You know what they say, the friend of my enemy is my friend.

Clay: I think he means the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Kofi: Come guys what do we got the loss.

Angelo: I know the world as we know it.

Kofi: We're going world if we don't do anything.

Gamila: Okay it's fine with me.

Hudson: I don't hear any other options, so let's do it.

Angelo: Fine, but he stays tied up.

Omi: You guys go, we will stay here and guard the temple.

Kofi: Okay master Omi.

Gamila: Let's go guys.

 **(The monks grab Donald. Dojo sizes up and the monks and Donald climb on board. Dojo flies away.)**

 **(Meanwhile at Jack Spicer's old house.)**

Wilbur: Master is really a good idea to be here, isn't this the first place they will look for us.

Jack: We won't be here long, we're just here to get some clothes.

Wilbur: Clothes master.

Jack: Yes, I'm tired of wearing this prison uniform.

Wilbur: I get master.

Jack: Plus I want to rule the world in style.

 **(Jack grabs some clothes and puts them on. His shirt, pants and jacket doesn't fit. )**

Wilbur: I don't think it fits master.

Jack: It just needs to stretch a little.

Wilbur: Our a lot.

 **(Jack closes his jacket. His belly is coming out his shirt.** )

Jack: See fits perfectly.

Wilbur: Are you sure master, I can see your belly master.

Jack: Well that's just today's look.

Wilbur: I pretty sure it's not.

 **(Suddenly they hear voices coming their way.)**

Jack: Who are those voices

Wilbur: Those sound the monks voices master.

Jack: Quick let's get out of here, before the can catch us.

Wilbur: Yes master, good plan.

Jack: Golden Tiger Claws.

 **(A hole appears and Jack and Wilbur jump into it. Just when the hole closes, the monks enter the room.)**

Kofi: Did you guys hear that?

Hudson: I didn't hear a think.

Gamila: Do you think they are here?

Angelo: They were here, but not anymore.

Hudson: How do you know Angelo?

Angelo: Because that was the outfit Jack Spicer wore, when we last saw him.

Gamila: You're right.

Kofi: They must have left short while ago.

Hudson: Oh man, we could've grabbed them.

Kofi: We were just seconds away.

Gamila: Let's just keep searching.

 **(The monks walk back to Dojo, who is waiting with Donald in his back. They monks climb on board and Dojo flies away.)**

 **(The hours fly buy and the monks keep looking. Donald talks to the monks)**

Donald: You know I was the one who thought of the name. Thanks to me Gemini exist.

Hudson: We don't need the whole story Donald.

Donald: I come up with all the cool names, thanks to me all his inventions got cool names.

Gamila: We get it Donald.

Donald: And don't forget that I'm the one who won the Key of Enchantment in the first place. So without me, he couldn't even free the Evil Employer.

Angelo: So technically it's your own fault.

Donald: Oh it's all my own fault, I think I'm going to cry.

Gamila: Please don't.

Donald: Yeah I'm not going to cry, I mean I've always been a supportive brother to Willy and this is how he thanks me.

Angelo: Donald can you please shut up for one minute.

Donald: Oh that's what Willy always said to me, well minus the please part.

Angelo: Okay can we please dump this guy, because this hopeless.

Kofi: No we need.

Gamila: For what? Giving headaches.

Kofi: Please Donald can you think of any place where your brother might be?

Donald: I don't know any other place, we looked every place I know.

Dojo: If guys don't know any more places, can we at least take a break. Because my back is killing me.

Kofi: No Dojo, we need to keep searching.

Hudson: Search where, we don't have any clue Kofi.

Kofi: I know they are out there and that they are planning something.

 **(Meanwhile in some old factory. A hole opens and Jack and Wilbur jump out of it.)**

Jack: Yes, this place is perfect.

Wilbur: What are you going to do with that flash drive master?

Jack: This flash drive holds the ultimate robot creation.

Wilbur: Ultimate robot?

Jack: Yes! We're going to create my Chaos-Bots.

Wilbur: And what do we do with the Shen Gong Wu we stole.

Jack: They are going help creating the Chaos-Bots.

 **(Jack actives the computer from the computer, he puts his flash drive in the computer. While Wilbur is busy place in the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Jack: Are the Shen Gong Wu in place Wilbur?

Wilbur: Yes, master.

Jack: Now Thorn of Thunderbolt.

(The thunderbolt hits the Eye of Dash and the Shard of Light, a big spark releases and the machine starts to run, the Moby Morpher gives the robots a dangerous look.)

Wilbur: I've got a question master?

Jack: What's is it Wilbur?

Wilbur: Why did you bring the Monkey Staff?

Jack: Because it's awesome to turn into a monkey.

Wilbur: Okay I not sure I can agree to that, let alone discuss that.

 **(A bell rings and the robots are finished)**

Wilbur: The robots are ready master.

Jack: Oh yes, look at them.

Wilbur: What are we going to do with the Chaos-Bots?

Jack: First we're going to send them to our dear Xiaolin friends.

Wilbur: They are going to spread their chaos all over there.

Jack: Hey I wanted to say that.

Wilbur: Sorry master.

Jack: Now Wilbur type in the coordinates and I will press the button.

 **(Wilbur types in the coordinates of the Xiaolin Temple, when he is finished he gives a thump up to Jack. Jack presses the button. The roof opens and the Chaos-Bots fly out.)**

 **(A few moments later, Dojo lands close by the temple. The monks and Donald get of Dojo.)**

Hudson: We looked everywhere we could and we didn't found them.

Angelo: We searched half a day, didn't get any sleep and we end up empty handed.

Gamila: Guys I can't take much more.

Kofi: Come on guys don't give up.

Gamila: Kofi we're tired.

Angelo: We have almost been awake for two days.

Hudson: We need sleep.

Kofi: We can sleep, when we defeated Jack Spicer.

Angelo: How can we defeat anyone, we don't got enough energy.

Kofi: No I've to make it right.

Hudson: Why do you say that Kofi?

Kofi: Because it my fault that Jack Spicer is free, I lost the Showdown.

Gamila: Kofi it wasn't your fault.

Angelo: Yeah, you did the best you could.

Hudson: And don't you worry about Jack Spicer, we will defeat him.

Kofi: Thanks for saying that, you guys are true friends.

 **(The four monks give each a hug.)**

Dojo: Kids they grow up so fast.

Donald: I know right.

Dojo: I think I'm gonna cry.

Donald: I'm with you, it's so nice to see true friendship.

 **(The monks, Dojo and Donald fall asleep. The next day the wake up early because of some noise)**

Dojo: Jumping Jupiter what's that noise.

Donald: I don't know.

Hudson: It looks like it coming from the sky.

 **(The monks, Dojo and Donald look up into the sky.)**

Gamila: What's flying there.

Angelo: It looks like robots.

Kofi: Oh this is not good.

 ** _To be continued…._**


	2. Wilbur vs Donald

Wilbur vs Donald.

* * *

Jack and Wilbur released their evil robots. The monks have to do everything to stop them, even if that means relying on Donald. But luckily they also got help for the old dragons. Are they able to stop Jack and Wilbur?

* * *

 **(Just a few meters away from the temple. The monks, Dojo and Donald see the robots flying in the sky.)**

Angelo: Dio mio that is a big army of robots

Hudson: And it doesn't like that they are at our side.

Gamila: Guys do notice which direction they are flying at.

Dojo: It looks like they are going West.

Gamila: No, I didn't mean that.

Kofi: Oh no, they are heading for the temple.

Hudson: Quick we must hurry back to safe the others.

 **(Dojo sizes up, the monks and Donald take off and fly towards the temple)**

 **(Meanwhile in the Xiaolin Temple. Clay and Omi are guarding the entrance, while Raimundo and Kimiko are guarding the Shen Gong Wu vault.)**

Kimiko: This whole situation is making me nervous.

Raimundo: Yeah I know what you mean. Not knowing what's coming is terrible.

Kimiko: Where is Selina?

Raimundo: She sleeping over at a friend's house, she is safer there.

Kimiko: To be honest, I'm a little bit scared.

Raimundo: Don't be scared Kimiko. The evil that we're talking about is Jack Spicer, he will probably mess up at some moment.

Kimiko: Remember what Master Fung said, that we never should underestimate the enemy.

Raimundo: I know that. I'm also a little bit scared.

Kimiko: Really, you're?

Raimundo: Yeah, I mean I'm for myself and that something can happen to Selina.

Kimiko: I thought that we had let go off all this, that we just help they others from time to time.

Raimudno: Instead we're back, where we were 20 years ago. Fighting evil.

Kimiko: Guess we can't let go the past.

Raimundo: We did let go of some things from the past.

Kimiko: Do you mean the feelings you had from me back then.

Raimundo: Yeah, that's what I mean.

Kimiko: Yeah, we both let go of that.

Raimundo: I'm gonna be honest with you.

Kimiko: What's is Rai?

Raimundo: Ever since I saw you again, my feelings for you came back.

Kimiko: Rai…

Raimundo: I know, I know it can't happen, you don't feel the same way.

Kimiko: Rai, I've feelings for you to.

Raimundo: You do?

Kimiko: Yes, I've feelings for you.

 **(Raimundo smiles, he walks towards Kimiko. both meet eye to eye. They lean closer to each other and share a kiss. They get interrupted when they hear a strange sound. Both pull back from each other)**

Kimiko: What was that sound?

Raimundo: I don't know, but we better check it out!

(Kimiko and Raimundo leave the vault and join Omi and Clay)

Clay: I'm guessing that you guys also heard that strange sound.

Raimundo: Yeah we did.

Kimiko: What was that?

Omi: I think that it was those robots that are heading for us.

Clay: those aren't Jack-Bots.

Omi: No these ones look way more dangerous.

Raimundo: Now let's prepare to this things.

 **(The four old monks stand in battle mode.)**

 **(At same time Dojo is flying towards the temple.)**

Angelo: Come on Dojo, faster.

Dojo: I'm going as fast as I can.

Gamila: You need to try harder.

Dojo: I'm sorry that I'm so slow. But don't forget that I've five passengers on my back and guys aren't exactly feathers.

Kofi: Please Dojo try, Master Fung and the others could be in danger.

Dojo: Oh no! not my baby blue eyes.

Hudson: Yes and you don't want him to get hurt.

Dojo: Okay kids hold on, it's going be a wild ride.

 **(Dojo speeds up and flies towards the temple. The monks and Donald see the robots)**

Gamila: There are the robots.

Kofi: Okay sky attack!

Angelo: You've got it Kofi.

 **(The monks jump off of Dojo and into the sky. Each of the monks lands on a robot. They try to destroy them, but it isn't going easy)**

Hudson: Kofi, I can't destroy my robot.

Angelo: Me neither.

Kofi: Okay, then we have to try to slow them down.

Gamila: On it!

 **(The monks try everything, but the robots are already landing in the temple. The monks get off and see the old monks. The monks join them)**

Raimudo: I see that we got some unwanted visitors.

Hudson: You've got the right mate.

Angele: And they aren't easy to get rid of.

Omi: Yeah, so are we.

 **(In the meantime, Wilbur is sitting in his jet with Jack.)**

Jack: I've to say Wilbur, this is one fine jet.

Wilbur: Thank you master.

Jack: But why is the steering wheel on the right side of the jet.

Wilbur: Well this used to be the old car of my grandfather and it's a English car.

Jack: Well it has a very nice look.

Wilbur: Well that was all Donny, he gave it this awesome look. It did all the other stuff.

Jack: You don't need that idiot. I mean where is he good for?

Wilbur: Donny is creative, he thinks of all the cool names of my inventions, gives them nice paints jobs and he's my brother.

Jack: You're not starting to regret dumping him right?

Wilbur: What no, no of course not.

 **(Jack grabs two remote controls out of his bag and gives one to Wilbur.)**

Jack: Here you go.

Wilbur: What these for?

Jack: With these remotes we can control the Chaos-Bots.

Wilbur: Okay, thank you master.

Jack: Now we can take over the world. I'm going to rule Europe.

Wilbur: Can please rule England and Italy?

Jack: Why those two?

Wilbur: Because I'm from England I want to rule my own country and Italy because it's where Angelo lives.

Jack: Fine, but I get to rule China, Japan, Texas and Brazil.

Wilbur: Okay but it get Australia, Egypt and whatever country Kofi is from.

Jack: Deal.

Wilbur: What else are we going to do with the Chaos-Bots?

Jack: I'm going to destroy my enemies, those Xiaolin monks who put me away.

Wilbur: And destroy my monks.

Jack: Good and destroy your brother with them.

Wilbur: Wait what?! You want me to destroy Donny?

Jack: Yes, there is a big chance that he's working together with the monks.

Wilbur: I don't think I can do that, he's still my brother.

Jack: Don't back down now Wilbur, we're so close to world domination

Wilbur: I won't back down master.

 **(The two stop talking and fly towards china.)**

 **(In the Xiaolin temple there is a battle between the monks and the Chaos-Bots)**

Kofi: Come on guys let's just keep fighting.

Angelo: I'm doing the best I can, but there is a whole army.

Hudson: And we've to dodge the lasers they are shooting us.

Gamila: Also they don't break easy.

 **(One the Chaos-Bots shoots his laser and shoots the hat of Gamila. Gamila looks down at the ground and sees that her hat has a hole in it.)**

Gamila: Oh no you didn't!

Angelo: Oh you're in trouble now robot.

Gamila: Do you have any idea how much this hat cost me?

 **(Gamila runs toward the robot and kicks him against the wall)**

Gamila: Nobody messes with my clothes.

Angelo: Note to self, don't mess with Gamila's clothes.

 **(On the other side of the temple the old monks are fighting Chaos-Bots)**

Clay: I hate to do it, but Jack has outdone itself

Kimiko: Yeah, this aren't like any Jack-Bot we fought.

Omi: We don't let Jack win. We didn't 20 years ago and certainty not now.

Raimundo: Omi is right, we can do this.

 **(The old monks are punching, kicking and using their elements against the Chaos-Bots.)**

Raimundo: Kimiko can I ask you something?

Kimiko: Rai, I really think now is not the time.

Raimundo: Well there might be not a next time.

Kimiko: What do you want to ask.

Raimundo: If we survive this attack and Jack is back in prison. Would you like to go out on a date with me?

Kimiko: If we survive, I would love to go out with you.

Raimundo: Great.

Clay: I really happy for you guys, but please focus on the robots that are attacking us.

Kimiko: Sorry Clay.

 **(The monks and the old monks keep fighting. Donny is lying on the ground still tight up. One of the robots is coming towards him)**

Donald: Oh I'm too young and beautiful to die.

 **(Hudson grabs Donald and brings him to safety.)**

Donald: Thank you Hudson.

Hudson: No problem.

Donald: I think I see Jack and Wilbur coming in the jet.

Hudson: I'm going to untie you, no funny business

Donald: I promise I won't

 **(Hudson unties Donald and walk towards the monks, the old monk join as well. The jet lands and Jack and Wilbur get out.)**

Jack: Hello everybody, did you guys like my Chaos-Bots.

Clay: Just give up now Spicer, you know you won't win.

Jack: Look around cowboy, I've the upper hand here.

Kimiko: We kicked your many times, we're not afraid to kick your butt again.

Jack: Not this time. Because I'm the new and better Jack Spicer evil boy genius.

 **(Everybody looks confused at Jack)**

Clay: Boy genius?

Omi: I think that boat has floated away.

Raimundo: That's I think ship has sailed Omi.

Kimiko: Plus I highly doubt you were a boy, with that girly screams of yours.

Jack: Hey, stop that. I've feelings you know.

Wilbur: Master can we go to the part, where we destroy them.

Jack: Yes, good idea Wilbur.

Kofi: Get ready you guys!

Angelo: I hope there aren't coming more.

Gamila: Yeah, I don't think I can't take more.

Hudson: Me neither.

Kofi: We can't give up guys. We won't give up.

Jack: Surrender now or prepare for your worst nightmare.

 **(Jack and Wilbur grab the remotes, suddenly Wilbur gets tackled by Donald. Wilbur drops the remote.)**

Wilbur: Get off of me Donald.

Donald: How could you do this to me Wilbur?

Wilbur: I wanted to rule the world!

Donald: I'm your brother, your twin brother!

Wilbur: You're just jealous of me!

Donald: Why would I be jealous?

Wilbur: Because I'm smarter, that Jack choose me and I carry the team around!

Donald: No I'm jealous, if anyone is jealous it's you!

Wilbur: Why on earth would I be jealous of you?

Donald: Because I'm the creative one, I'm funnier then you and because I'm mother's favorite.

Wilbur: You're not.

Donald: I'm, mommy told me.

 **(The twins keep jelling at each other and rolling on the ground.)**

Angelo: Wow, this is just pathetic.

Hudson: I know mate, it's just sad to watch.

Gamila: That's why they're twidiots.

Kofi: How could they ever beat us in a showdown?

Jack: Wilbur stop fighting and grab the remote.

 **(Jack reaches out for the remote, but Kimiko is quicker.)**

Kimiko: You mean this remote.

Jack: Give it back, it's mine.

Raimundo: You're still a big baby.

Kimiko: Let's see if your robots like a taste of their own medicine.

 **(Kimiko controls the Chaos-Bots and sends them towards the others and let them fly into each other. The robots explode.)**

Jack: No my beautiful Chaos-Bots!

Monks/Old monks: Yes!

Jack: Cheer all you want, I've more Chaos-Bots.

Kofi: Bring it on.

Jack: Just on little push on button and they are on their way here.

 **(Clay smacks the remote out of Jack's hand and it breaks into pieces. In the meantime Kofi walks away towards the Shen Gong Wu Vault.)**

Jack: Noooooooooooooo!

Kimiko: Oh look, Jack was so nice to make a self-destruct button.

Jack: No don't push that.

Kimiko: Okay I want. Gamila the honor is all yours.

Gamila: Glad too.

 **(Gamila pushes the button and the factory explodes with all of the robots.)**

Jack: Noooo, my evil plan.

Omi: Told we would stop you.

Jack: Oh I'm not done yet.

Hudson: You got no army, just give up.

Jack: But I still got the Key of Enchantment and I'm going to free all the Heylin villains. Together we're going to rule the world.

Angelo: Not if we got anything to say about that.

Jack: Wilbur: Give me the key.

Wilbur: Yes master!

 **(Wilbur throws to key towards Jack.)**

Jack: The Key of Enchantment is mine.

Kofi: I don't think so

 **(Everybody looks at Kofi.)**

Jack: And you're going to stop with what?

Kofi: With this Kuzusu Atom!

 **(kofi gets the Kuzusu Atom behind from his back and shoots the Key of Enchantment into dust.)**

Angelo: That was grandioso Kofi.

Hudson: Smart move mate.

Gamila: Alright Kofi.

Omi: That was excellent young Kofi

 **(Kofi smiles proudly)**

 **(Hudson separates Wilbur and Donald. Angelo grabs the Dashi Yo-Yo from Wilbur's pocket. Angelo gives the yo-yo to Raimundo. Clay grabs handcuffs and puts them on Jack)**

Raimundo: We will take care of Jack.

Gamila: What about the twidiots?

Omi: We will deal with them later.

 **(Raimundo uses the Dashi Yo-Yo. The four old monks and Jack enter the portal.)**

 **(In the meantime Donald sneaks into the jet.)**

Donald: Get in Willy.

Wilbur: But Donald.

Donald: Just get in.

 **(Wilbur gets in and Donald flies off.)**

Hudson: They escape.

Gamila: Leave them, they can't do any harm now.

Angelo: Plus I'm all out of energy.

 **(Master Fung walks towards the monks.)**

Master Fung: You've done well my young monks.

Kofi: Thank you Master Fung.

Master Fung: I'm so proud of you.

Monks: Thank you Master Fung.

Master Fung: That's why I'm promoting you monks to Xiaolin Apprentice.

Monks: Yes!

 **(The monks smile and give each other a high five.)**


End file.
